Demonio
by Cuma
Summary: El destino no es más que una serie de coincidencias, una detrás de otra. Estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y a la vez, en el momento exacto. Ambos al final de sus vidas, pero al encontrarse esas dos almas, justo antes de morir lograron empezar una nueva, juntos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Me di cuenta de que podía tardarme otros muchos meses releyendo y revisando este fic y nunca publicarlo…. Y lo llevo haciendo! Así que decidí que no más, es hora de que vea la luz.**

**Este es mi primer AU, me emociona muchísimo, espero les guste tanto como a mi C:**

**Y…. en algún capitulo tendrá una especie de Lemon :U prometo mejorar…**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

-¿Eres un demonio?- Un niño sin expresión le preguntaba al ser que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

-Podría ser…

-¿Vienes por mí?

-¿No tienes miedo?

Al fin una sonrisa se asomó en esos sonrosados labios.

-A eso vine…

Ahí se encontraban los dos, entre los árboles, perdidos en un espeso bosque, sin camino.

-Solo necesito descansar.- Le dijo el otro niño, acercándose más y sentándose a su lado.

El primer chico, con cabellos blancos y negros, su piel era pálida, y en cada una de sus mejillas un gran triángulo tatuado en azul, prueba de su herencia de sangre. El otro chico, el supuesto demonio, no era difícil adivinar él porque de esa conclusión, sus ojos dorados brillaban inhumanamente, contrastando con su piel acanelada, sus cabellos largos y negros se movían libres al viento, sus facciones además tenían un aire felino, como si se tratara de la forma humana de un demonio gato, un par de colmillos se asomaban por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- preguntó acurrucándose en las piernas del otro.

-…- solo asintió, mientras el otro se perdía en un sueño pesado, lo necesitaba.

Acarició su cabello y creyó escucharlo ronronear.

El destino, no es más que una serie de coincidencias, una detrás de otra. Como les sucedió a ellos, estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y a la vez, en el momento exacto. Ambos al final de sus vidas, y aun así, al encontrarse esas dos almas justo antes de morir lograron empezar una nueva, juntos.

-0-

Kai, heredero del clan Hiwatari, los señores de una villa cerca de un frio bosque, huyendo de casa se adentró al mismo, cansado de la vida que llevaba: Había perdido a sus padres a manos de un grupo de traidores, su abuelo se había hecho cargo de él, aunque no era precisamente cariñoso, era dedicado a su gente, siempre poniéndolos en primer lugar, el bien común antes del bien individual, antes del bien de su nieto, y aunque era algo digno de respetarse, la completa ausencia de amor lo hacía sentirse desesperadamente solo y no amado. Era muy pequeño, pero la perdida de sus padres lo había marcado, a sus escasos 10 años su única solución era acabar con todo. Que estúpido. Había entrado en el bosque esperando morir.

Rei Kon, el hijo menor de una familia de nómadas, llevaba una agradable vida familiar, aunque no pasaban más de una semana en un mismo lugar, siempre habían viajado juntos, su relación era bastante cercana, sus hermanas, todas mujeres habían hecho de él, el pequeño niño de 9 años, su consentido. Toda su familia se había adentrado en el extenso bosque intentando llegar a tierras frías, pues el terrible sol y la sequía habían pegado fuerte en las tierras que ellos solían habitar. Habían entrado al bosque buscando una mejor vida.

Un grupo de ladrones oportunistas habían estado espiando a la familia Hiwatari, esperando poder entrar un día entrar a esa custodiada casa y llevarse todo lo que pudieran, habían visto como el pequeño heredero huía apenas había caído la noche en dirección al bosque, un suicidio habían pensado, pero la oportunidad era de la mejor que podrían esperar, capturarían al chico y pedirían una gran suma como recompensa. Sin embargo el niño había resultado rápido, apenas entró al bosque le perdieron la pista, caminaron por largas y oscuras horas, no les asustaba, el bosque era como su hogar, sabían de las criaturas que lo habitaban pero sabían cómo no hacerse notar.

En un claro divisaron una carreta, los bueyes que la arrastraban estaban atados cerca del arroyo, esos animales eran valiosísimos y escasos en esa región, intentarían robarlos y venderlos en el gran mercado, su carne era considerada un festín de los poderosos y pudientes. No habían notado un par de casas de campaña, se acercaron a ellas pero un ligero brillo dentro de la carreta llamó su atención. Era impresionante la cantidad de joyas que llevaban consigo, telas preciosas y objetos que nunca habían visto, estas personas debían venir de muy lejos, si vendieran todo eso podrían ganar un gran fortuna.

El padre de Rei escuchaba en silencio, no era ningún tonto, sabía lo que esos hombres buscaban, podría dejar que solo se llevaran sus cosas sin exponer a su familia al peligro, pero ya se habían encontrado en alguna situación similar, creyendo que por ser solo mujeres y un único hombre podrían hacer lo que quisieran, pero sus hijas, todas tenían habilidades increíbles, no hacía falta ningún hombre para defenderlas, eran suficiente para defender a la familia.

-Rei está en la carreta.- le susurró su esposa, también atenta dentro de la casa.

De vez en cuando el pequeño se empeñaba en dormir en ese lugar, cuando sus hermanas lo dejaban bastante molesto abrazándolo o jugando con él. Era su pequeño refugio.

Escucharon un grito de una de sus hijas, uno de los hombres había entrado a la pequeña casa atraído por el aroma que venía de ella, se había encontrado con un grupo de mujeres hermosas, pero una de ellas lo había visto y alertado a las demás, pronto le habían dado baja, pero más hombres se acercaron intentando callarlas, así tuvieran que usar la violencia.

-Llévate a Rei.- dijo el esposo, saliendo con su gran hacha, cualquiera que lastimara a una de sus hijas lo pagaría.

La madre corrió a la carreta, tomó al niño medio dormido ¿Dónde lo llevaría? ¿Cómo ocultarlo y mantenerlo a salvo?

-¿Mamá? – dijo Rei, despertando completamente.

-Ven conmigo amor.- le dijo quedamente su madre, intentando no mostrar miedo en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sobre el hombro de su madre vio como sus hermanas peleaban contra un grupo de hombres armados, ninguno había notado hasta ese momento que los ladrones superaban en número a esa familia. Pero su madre lo jaló de la mano y lo obligó a correr detrás de ella.

Asustado y mirando detrás de él vio como hirieron a su padre.

-¡Mamá! Papá está… papá está…- intentaba hablar mientras respiraba agitadamente. Su madre hiso una expresión de dolor, tenía que elegir a quien de los dos salvar.

No habían corrido tan lejos como su madre habría querido, ella arrastraba un barril y en los pies de un árbol empezó a cavar en la tierra suave, colocó el objetó en el agujero y metió a su hijo.

-¿Mamá?- todavía estaba confundido.

-Regresaré a ayudar a tu padre y a tus hermanas.- intentó calmarlo.- Quédate aquí en silencio, no salgas hasta que venga a buscarte.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que mi luz te acompañe.- Dijo como una oración y cerró el barril, coloco una sábana sobre él y un poco de hojas sueltas del suelo, en la oscuridad de la noche nadie lo encontraría.

Así el pequeño escuchó como los pasos de su madre se perdían, se hiso bolita dentro del angosto lugar, esperando, en silencio, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no ser tan fuerte y hábil como sus hermanas, de no poder ayudar.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, muchas horas, quizá hasta el sol había salido, pero no podía saberlo pues su escondite no dejaba pasar ni un rayo de luz. Solo le quedaba esperar más.

Había quedado profundamente dormido, eso aumentaba la incertidumbre con respecto al tiempo, y quería con todas sus fuerzas esperar a su familia en ese lugar, pero ya no podía, debía buscarlos.

Con dificultad salió del barril, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, medio día, las lágrimas querían salir, si había pasado tanto tiempo sin noticias, algo terrible debía haber pasado. Caminó más de lo que recordaba haber corrido la noche anterior, quizá se había perdido, pero no se detendría.

Vio a uno de sus bueyes a la orilla de un arroyo, el campamento debía estar por ahí, siguiendo las huellas del animal divisó el claro, pero lo que vio al llegar lo dejó paralizado del miedo.

Sus hermanas, su padre, su madre, y algunos cuerpos que no reconocía… todos muertos.

-¿Mamá? – Se acercó a ella, levantó su rostro ensangrentado, sus ojos dorados no tenían brillo.- ¡Mamá!- insistió no queriendo aceptar lo obvio.

Miró a su padre en medio de un charco de sangre, con heridas profundas por todo su cuerpo y aun así tuvo la certeza de que fue el último en morir, su hacha ensangrentada, había luchado herido hasta morir desangrado, de la mano de su esposa. El llanto no había cesado ni un segundo, lloraba pero también tenía claro que debía hacer.

Aun con un dolor oprimiendo su pecho, se las arregló para cavar las tumbas de sus padres y hermanas, arrastro lo cuerpos de los ladrones uno a uno lo más lejos que pudo, y solo los abandonó por ahí, no quería que su familia yaciera cerca de aquellos hombres, la labor le había tomado el resto del día, estaba cansado y hambriento, las lágrimas se habían secado ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿A dónde iría? Recordaba que el plan de padre había sido atravesar el bosque y llegar a una villa, donde se abastecerían con lo que tuvieran que ofrecer y volverían a emprender su viaje a los campos fríos y montañas de esa región. Seguiría con el plan, intentaría llegar a la villa, y ahí decidiría que hacer o a donde seguir, todavía era un niño, pero sus padres le habían enseñado muchas cosas simples para sobrevivir, eran nómadas, siempre estaban en situaciones de vida o muerte... ¿Entonces porque no había podido hacer algo para ayudar esa noche? Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que los únicos seres peligrosos eran los humanos, la naturaleza siempre te daba oportunidades, pero el hombre no, el hombre busca como hacerse de poder y riquezas sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Era hora de seguir, tomo la poca comida que tenía, una gran sabana, la que usaba su madre para acobijarlo en las noches y agua. Caminó hasta que sus pies empezaron a dolerle, nunca había notado lo larga que podía ser la noche.

Entonces lo encontró. Un niño que dormía oculto entre las grandes raíces de un árbol. Al acercarse un poco más el chico abrió los ojos de un inusual color rojo, lo miró fijamente pero no estaba sorprendido.

-¿Eres un demonio?-

-Podría ser…

-¿Vienes por mí?-

-¿No tienes miedo?

El chico sonrió, como si fuera una pregunta tonta.

-A eso vine…

Ahí se encontraban los dos, entre los árboles, perdidos en un espeso bosque, sin camino.

-Solo necesito descansar…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias por sus reviews! Me han hecho la semana C:**

**Intentaré actualizar todos los jueves, para tener un poco de orden en mi vida ._.**

**Este cap tiene un poco de lemon, tomen sus precauciones! **

-**0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Los rayos del sol bañaban su rostro obligando a levantarse por la molestia. Se revolvió un poco en su lugar intentando no incomodar al otro que dormía a su lado. Su mirada mostraba una infinita gratitud cada vez que lo veía, ya habían pasado algunos años desde que lo llevo a vivir con él, desde que juntos habían salido del bosque después de entrar separados, tan cerca de la muerte.

No había sido su plan quedarse, pero algo en Kai lo mantenía hipnotizado, aun cuando fueran niños, siempre se sintió atraído por él, no en una manera romántica, pero tenía algo que no le permitía irse.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación que compartían, era la señora de la casa, quien se había encargado de cuidarlo desde que llegó ahí.

-Ya vamos.- gritó sabiendo que quería. Se volteó al chico que no parecía dar señal de levantarse.- Kai…- lo movió un poco.- Despierta.

-Uhm…- Solo se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo.

-¡Oye!- le reclamó.

En un movimiento se trepo sobre su espalda, a cuatro patas con él debajo.

-Kai, despiertaaaaa.

-Deja eso.- Su blanca piel se erizó, el cabello largo de Rei caía sobre su espalda desnuda y le causaban cosquillas.

-¡No hasta que despiertes!- movió la cabeza aún más revolviendo su cabello.

De alguna manera se las arregló para voltearse y quedar sobre Rei.

-Te encanta hacerme eso ¿Verdad?

-Uhmmm.- sonrió inocentemente.- Sí.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Rei se le adelanto empujándolo para lograr sentarse.

-¡Te dije que no nos desveláramos ayer!

-Siempre dices muchas cosas.

-¡Y tú nunca las escuchas!

Kai se levantó en silencio ignorándolo, y aun así divertido por el comportamiento del otro.

"¿Ves?" dijo, empezando a peinar su cabello. El bicolor lo observaba mientras se ponía una playera sin mangas. Le gustaba observarlo, a decir verdad, ya tenía bastante tiempo enamorado de él.

Desde aquel momento en el que lo encontró en el bosque se había dado cuenta de que salvó su vida, dándole un motivo para seguir, regresaron juntos a la villa y Kai se encargó de él, era solo un año más joven, pero parecía mucho menor, acaba de perder a su familia y de una forma horrible, según le había contado en medio de un mar de lágrimas, se quedó en cama muchos días que hicieron un par de meses, y Kai no se alejó de su lado ni un momento, él había pasado por lo mismo, sabía lo que se sentía y no quería dejarlo pasar solo por aquello.

Cuando al fin el chico se atrevió a levantarse, le enseño la villa y los campos, se había enamorado del lugar, entonces le sugirió que se quedara, ahí no le faltaría nada, aunque estaba preocupado por la respuesta al final no le dijo nada, pero tampoco se fue. Desde entonces se había quedado con él, poco más de cinco años donde compartían hasta la cama en la que dormían.

Él sabía que Rei era muy inocente, y que probablemente solo lo veía como su mejor amigo o incluso como su hermano, pero él estaba tan enamorado que no le importaba, mientras estuviera a su lado.

-¡Listo!- gritó el dueño de sus pensamientos desde la cama, al fin había terminado de trenzar su cabello.

-¿Por qué sigues durmiendo con el cabello suelto si sabes que por las mañanas tardas HORAS desenredándolo y trenzándolo?

-¡Porque me gusta suelto! – le gritó mirándolo a los ojos, ambas miradas chocaron y los dos se sonrojaron. También tenían secretos.

-Vamos…- le dijo Kai y salieron a tomar el desayuno.

No era obligatorio que lo hicieran, pero una vez al mes los dos chicos se comprometían a llevar la leña que usarían en la casa, sobre todo ahora que se acercaba el invierno, así que debían almacenar aún más.

Cuando salieron al patio, el sol brillaba dándole una iluminación mágica al campo y al bosque.

-Hace frio.- susurró Rei, aunque fue más para sí.

-Ya va a empezar el invierno, pero aun así deberías estar acostumbrado.- se burló.- Cuando empieces a cortar madera entrarás en calor.

Pasaron horas con el hacha, cortando troncos en pedazos más pequeños, acomodándolos en una gran pila que se multiplicaba cada hora. El cielo empezaba a enrojecerse, ya era de tarde y el sol había dejado de ser intenso.

-Creo que es suficiente…- dijo Kai, dejándose caer en el suelo, donde ya Rei estaba tirado desde un largo rato.

-Ahora debemos… llevar todo esto.- respiraba lentamente.

-Hey.- le dijo Kai presionando suavemente su pecho con la palma de su mano.- no hables, solo respira.

No lo decía para molestarlo, Rei era bastante hiperactivo aun cuando debía mantenerse tranquilo.

Después de un breve descanso subieron la madera a una carretilla, o más bien Kai lo hacía, le había dicho a Rei que descansara un poco más, aunque este protesto, le dijo que no hiciera berrinche y solo hiciera lo que le pedía.

En algún rincón de la mente del pelinegro todo eso lo molestaba porque le hacía pensar que no había crecido, que seguía siendo el mismo niño inútil que no pudo ayudar a su madre, a su padre o a sus hermanas…

-¡Kai!- escucharon una voz femenina acercarse de la nada.

Ambos voltearon, era Ámbar, esa niña que se la pasaba detrás de Kai…

-Me dijo tu abuelo que debías estar aquí, hola Rei.- lo saludo sin darle mucha importancia.- Estaba pensando en si me acompañabas a la villa, quiero hacer las compras para el festival de primavera.

Rei siempre se molestaba, aunque no tenía alguna razón en especial, aquella chica le parecía irritante, siempre gritando y papaloteando alrededor de Kai, intentando robarse su atención.

-¿Para qué quieres que yo vaya?

-Bueno, porque eres el heredero.

-Pero…

-Oh, Kai ¡Deberías ocuparte de esas cosas!

-En otra ocasión, ahora estoy ocupado…

-Pero…

-Vamos Rei…- le dijo llevando la carretilla. Rei agarró las hachas y las echó sobre su hombro, caminando junto a Kai.

-Creo que deberías ir con ella…

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, tiene un poco de razón, eres el nieto de…

-No haré cosas de niña solo porque ella cree que debo hacerlo.

-¡No son cosas de niña!

-Bueno Rei, tú puedas hacerlas si eso es lo que te gusta.-

-¡No digas eso!¡Siempre te gusta molestarme con eso! No te has dado cuenta de que soy un chico ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo podría no notarlo? Te he visto desnudo miles de veces.

-¡Cállate!- dijo sonrojado.- Pues yo también te he visto.

-Lo sé…

El moreno hiso un ruidito de indignación, y siguieron su camino en silencio. Esas pequeñas discusiones no contaban como una pelea.

Había oscurecido, todo un día trabajando, Rei tomó aire orgulloso de su trabajo, aunque sea poco sentía que devolvía algo del favor que le hacían al permitirle quedarse ahí.

-¿Vienes a darte un baño?- preguntó Kai cuando ambos estaban en la habitación.

-No… esperaré a que salgas.

Kai salió de la habitación, aunque a veces se bañaban juntos, había momentos en los que Rei simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo con él.

Hacía algún tiempo, cuando Kai había despertado a la adolescencia y casi había cumplido los 14 años, con todos esos cambios hormonales era normal que sintiera ciertas necesidades, al principio se ocultaba de Rei, le daba vergüenza que su amigo supiera que gran parte de eso lo provocaba él. Pero cuando Rei empezó a recorrer ese mismo camino, las cosas cambiaron.

Al principio Kai lo convenció de que era un juego, hacerse sentir bien el uno con el otro, no pasaría nada si los dos lo disfrutaban y estaban de acuerdo. Rei simplemente no pudo negarse, Kai lo atraía de tal forma que no podía decirle que no.

Asi que en las noches, cuando ya todos dormían, se dedicaban a darse placer, al principio solo usaban las manos, Rei siempre tembloroso y preocupado por hacerlo bien, Kai, que tenía un poco más de experiencia, lo guiaba. Cuando empezaron los besos el contacto se hiso más profundo, sus cuerpos se pegaban el uno al otro y el contacto y la fricción los hacia venirse del placer. Kai pensaba que era lo más cercano al sexo que podría tener con Rei, por fortuna para él, se equivocó.

Cuando Rei cumplió 14 también hicieron una gran fiesta en la casa, al fin había alcanzado la edad de Kai –aunque en unos meses éste volvería a cumplir años- desde que él había llegado lo trataban como un nieto más, así que era normal que organizaran una fiesta. Ambos chicos precoces se creyeron con el derecho –y la capacidad- de tomar alcohol, Rei no llevaba ni tres copas cuando mareado exigió que Kai lo llevara a su cuarto, no podría mantenerse en pie, pero Kai tampoco estaba con todos sus sentidos, todavía coordinaba pero la desinhibición era obvia.

Apenas entraron al cuarto besó a Rei sin esconder la pasión, dejando mostrar el amor que sentía por él, prácticamente arrancó sus ropas y recorrió su cuerpo con sus labios, lamiendo y mordiendo cada rincón de él, Rei no se negaba, al contrario, estaba tan extasiado que si por alguna razón Kai se detenía protestaba hasta que volvía a sentir sus manos y su boca recorrerlo frenéticamente.

-Y-Yo…- quería hacer su parte y hacer sentir a Kai de la misma manera que sentía él. Logró empujarlo con fuerza sobre la cama y deshizo el nudo de su pantalón, y con su boca hiso lo que había hecho con sus manos cientos de veces, no se le ocurría de donde había sacado esa idea, pero los gemidos de Kai le indicaban que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Y tan bien lo hacía que Kai no pudo más, había perdido la razón desde que sintió los labios de Rei en él.

Con un movimiento algo brusco lo empujó debajo de él y sin prepararlo lo penetró con fuerza, Rei soltó un grito de dolor, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca con sus manos.

-Duele, Kai, duele.- se quejaba mientras las lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro.- ¡Detente!

Pero los movimientos constantes de Kai sumado al dolor y el nudo en su garganta no le dejaban hablar claramente, y aunque así fuera él otro no se detendría, ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

Sólo cuando no pudo más, cuando se vino dentro de Rei, aflojó el agarre, las caderas de Rei tenían marcas rojas donde sus manos se habían aferrado, pero eso parecía ser lo menos doloroso. Cuando vio a Rei bañado en lágrimas regresó de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Rei? –Le habló, pero el otro ni siquiera parecía haberlo escuchado- ¿Rei? ¿Estás bien?

Al parecer había reaccionado ante la pregunta estúpida porque cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos. Intentó moverse pero sintió un dolor punzante y se detuvo. Kai se inclinó sobre él, hablándole de cerca, esperando así que reaccionara al sonido de su voz. Aunque la reacción que tuvo fue completamente contraría a cualquier cosa que pudo haber esperado.

-¡Déjame!- gritó Rei apartándolo de un golpe. A pesar de que seguía llorando, su expresión cambió a la de furia, una que jamás había visto en él.- Te dije que te detuvieras.

-¿Qué?

-¡Te dije que no quería!- grito con aun más furia.

-Rei, yo…

-¡NO DIGAS QUE LO SIENTES! Claro que no lo sientes, si lo sintieras te hubieras detenido cuando te lo pedí ¡NO PENSASTE EN MI! - le lanzó una almohada con toda su fuerza.- ¡VETE!

-¿Rei?

-¡QUE TE VAYAS! ¡No quiero verte!

Kai entendió, Rei estaba en todo su derecho, de gritarle, de odiarle si era lo que sentía, lo que lo hacía sentir peor era que él tenía toda la razón, no pensó ni en un segundo en él.

Pero lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba y se preocupaba por él ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar de tal forma? Era un idiota, el más grande idiota.

Rei había pasado varios días en cama, no quería ver a Kai, aun cuando este se acercaba y le hablaba suavemente, el otro solo lo ignoraba y fingía dormir, otras veces ni siquiera fingía, solo lo ignoraba.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- le dijo frustrado después de una semana.

-¡Déjame solo!

-¡No Rei! ¡Tienes que hablarme!

-¡Me violaste Kai! ¿Y quieres que te hable como si nada?

-¡Antes de eso parecías estar de acuerdo!

-¿Dices que yo me lo busqué? Ya habíamos hecho esas cosas ante aunque fue un poco diferente nada te daba derecho de hacer… de hacerme… ESO…

-Yo… ya te dije que lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, no pude controlarme.

-¿Y crees que eso es suficiente?

-No, pero no sé qué más hacer.

-Eres un idiota…

-Lo sé.- No era común que el grandioso Kai Hiwatari se rebajara al nivel de un idiota, aceptarlo de su propia voz no era algo que alguien jamás escucharía, a menos que ese alguien fuera Rei.

Aunque Rei ya se había animado a salir de cama y de la habitación, seguía ignorando a Kai, solo había dicho que se habían peleado, no diría la razón ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir, así que los demás habitantes de la casa pensaban que era una tonta pelea de adolescentes.

Lentamente Kai se había ganado su perdón, después de varios días de rogarle, después de que Rei comprobó lo arrepentido que estaba y después de hacerlo jurar mil veces que jamás lo haría otra vez, lo perdonó, por mucho que lo quisiera negar, amaba a Kai, aunque no estaba enamorado, podía decir que lo amaba tanto que no podía mantenerse más tiempo lejos de él.

Kai se daba cubetazos de agua, con el cuerpo dentro de la bañera mientras recordaba aquello, estaba lavándose el cabello cuando escuchó unos pasos en la entrada del cuarto de baño.

-¿Puedo entrar?- era la inconfundible voz de Rei.

-Pasa…

-Cambié de opinión, quiero que me laves el cabello.- dijo deshaciendo el nudo de la toalla que tenía en la cintura, y completamente desnudo entró a la bañera sentándose en las piernas del otro.

-¿Te gusta provocarme?

-No empieces.- le reclamó infantilmente.- No cada vez que me acerque a ti desnudo es porque quiera hacer "eso".

-No estás pensando en mis sentimientos.

-No me importa- canturreó Rei.- Anda lávame el cabello.- insistió ¿Cómo negarse? Si eran esas cosas que lo mantenían enamorado de él.

Y a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, jamás se lo dijo, no podría decirle que lo que hiso lo hiso porque no pudo detener el deseo que sentía por él, y que volvería a hacerlo porque lo amaba y deseaba que fuera suyo, pero el amor era más fuerte, siempre se preocuparía más por él, que por cualquier deseo carnal, no otra vez.

Ya abrigados en su cama, Rei se hiso bolita acaparando toda la sabana, Kai con algo de frio se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro, adoraba su olor.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños.- dijo Rei con voz suave.- Y volverás a ser mayor que yo.

-Siempre he sido mayor que tú.- rio.

-Pero… eso no importa si ambos decimos que tenemos la misma edad… ahora tendrás 15 y todos lo notaran…

-Deja de preocuparte por cosas como esas.

-Haré un pastel gigante…

-¿En serio?

-Si… para la fiesta que tu abuelo está organizando.

-Oh…

-Pero tú no tienes permitido beber alcohol.

Kai apretó más su abrazo. -No lo haré.

Rei sintió el contacto más profundo, sabía que estaba arrepentido y avergonzado. Mentalmente se preguntó la razón de ese dolor en su pecho ¿Por qué lo había perdonado? ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de él? Lo amaba tanto, que le permitió tantas cosas, aun después de lo que pasó, le permitió seguirlo besando y abrazando, y además siguieron compartiendo momentos íntimos ¿Por qué?

-Solo un poco.- dijo de la nada.

-¿Qué?- se separó Kai confundido.

-Que solo puedes beber un poco de alcohol.- repitió dándose la vuelta y abrazándose a Kai, refugiando su rostro en su pecho.

-Está bien.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo más hacia sí. "Te amo tanto" pensó, o esperaba que solo hubiera pensado… Aunque Rei ya se había quedado dormido. Besó sus cabellos y también durmió.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Notaran que ocupé nuevamente a Ámbar :U lo siento. **

**Si me dejan reviews soy feliz! 3 **

**Aww amo el KaiRei ;_; me pregunto si algún día dejaré este fandom**


	3. Capítulo 3

-¡KAI! Despierta, Kai.- De los dos, el bicolor era siempre el primero en despertar, incluso antes de que saliera el sol, pero había días donde se daba el lujo de dormir en los brazos de Rei por más tiempo del que debería, mientras éste se lo permitiera, lo haría.-Kai.- Repitió acariciando su cabello y viéndolo con tristeza… ese día Kai cumplía 16 años.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que había aceptado el amor que sentía por Kai, es decir, ya sabía que lo amaba, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba.

Y como muchas grandes historias, fue gracias a los celos, se había dado cuenta de que no quería por nada del mundo que Kai tocara o besara o hiciera "esas" cosas con alguien más, cuando una chica se acercó peligrosamente a su amigo y éste parecía corresponderle, porque no sabes lo que tienes hasta que estas a punto de perderlo…

Ambar era la hija de la mano derecha de Voltaire Hiwatari, el señor de esa villa, era normal que su padre buscara emparejarla con su nieto, es más, era algo que el pueblo entero esperaba, la chica casada con la idea desde pequeña siempre buscó la manera de que Kai la mirara, pero Kai solo tenía ojos para Rei, desde que este había llegado nada había logrado separarlo de él… excepto el mismo, cuando pelearon, cuando cometió aquella estupidez, desde ese entonces y aún después de que se reconciliaron supo que Rei jamás lo vería de otra forma, si lo había perdonado era porque lo consideraba su único amigo, y perdió la esperanza. Claro que seguían haciendo "cosas", seguían besándose, pero Rei no quería nada más, no le permitía llegar tan lejos aún si Kai y él estaban quemándose de pasión. Era "un juego" decía Rei y Kai lo secundaba solo para permitirse hacerlo con él.

Recordaba perfectamente un día, cuando bajaba después de dormir hasta tarde, Kai había salido temprano pero no sabía a donde, habían peleado la noche anterior, como era frecuente en esos días, así que no esperaba verlo pronto, lo usual, en cuanto entró a la cocina Rei vio un aparato enorme, no lo había visto nunca en otro lugar, solo el que le pertenecía a su madre….

-Esto…-empezó a decir llamando la atención de la cocinera.

-Lo trajo el señor Voltaire esta mañana, es un telar, se lo compró a unos viajeros.- dijo alegremente.- pero no contaba con que ninguno de nosotros sabía cómo usarlo.

Se quedó examinando el aparato.

-Yo sé…

-¿En serio?

-Si, mi madre me enseño hace mucho, es algo complicado pero creo que recuerdo como se usa.

Las ayudantes emocionadas se arremolinaron alrededor de él.

-¿Saben que necesita hilos, verdad? Muchos…

-Claro, tenemos una rueca ¿También sabes usarla también?

-Sí.

Después de discutir un poco, Rei salió en dirección a los campos, compraría algodón para hacer hilos y empezar a usar el telar. Su madre le había enseñado como a todas sus hermanas, si había algo de lo que se caracterizaban los nómadas de su región eran por sus telas que luego vendían en lugares como ese, donde nadie usaba telas de algodón, sino pieles, pero antes le había enseñado a hacer los hilos, la parte más aburrida y simple, y de eso se aprovechaban sus hermanas… aunque se divertía, era un niño y cosas como esa le divertían.

Recordaba nostálgico, caminando por esos caminos fuera del pueblo, y los vio… Kai con Ambar, en medio del campo de flores, como en un ridículo cuento romántico.

-¿K-Kai?- intentó llamarlo pero se le fue el aire.

Bien, de todas formas no tenía por qué entrometerse, estaba bien que Kai buscara a alguien, desde que vivía con él no sabía de nadie que hubiera llamado su atención, aun cuando era buscado por muchas chicas, y en cierta forma le daba envidia, siempre había sido un chico atractivo, y nadie lo veía a él, el jovencito flacucho a su lado, en dado caso solo lo miraban hombres que lo confundían con una chica, y su cabello largo no ayudaba.

Después de comprar lo que necesitaba regresó a la casa, los ayudantes se habían retirado pero había llevado la rueca y el telar a la sala, también habían sobre la mesa muchos hilos, casi sintió una pérdida de tiempo el ir a buscar algodón, pero estaba bien, de todas formas lo teñiría y haría hilos de otros colores, y así podía ponerse en el telar esa noche sin la tediosa tarea primero.

Fue un poco difícil recordar, pero una vez que había empezado le costó dejarlo. Era de noche cuando escuchó un ruido afuera de la casa, no creía que fuera algún ladrón, no eran comunes los robos dentro de la villa, de todas formas se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, casi se le revuelve el estómago al ver como Kai besaba descaradamente a esa chica, la tenía aprisionada contra la pared y a ella parecía no molestarle. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, ni siquiera se preocupó en si haría ruido o no, solo quería alejarse.

Se sentó nuevamente frente al telar, con un vacío terrible en su estómago y algo mareado ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mentalmente, solo veía a Kai besando a Ambar. No, no era algo malo, estaba bien ¿Verdad? Estaba bien.

Con las manos temblorosas movió el telar, intentando seguir, pero no, de la nada dos espesas lagrimas cayeron sobre su regazo, no lo entendía, no entendía nada, solo le dolía.

-¿Rei?- escuchó su nombre de la voz de quien menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-¡Kai!-No necesitó fingir sorpresa.- Llegas tarde… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ahm… fui con Ambar a ver algunas cosas del festival.

-Oh… ¿Cómo les fue?

-B-Bien…. Tiene unas ideas muy extrañas pero… suenan bien, por alguna razón.

Rei no sabía que más decir, pretendió seguir con su trabajo, en realidad solo le daba vuelta a los hilos, pero Kai no sabía cómo funcionaba la máquina, no debería notarlo.

-Es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo.- se acercó peligrosamente al pelinegro

Rei entró en pánico y jaló muy fuerte un hilo, reventándolo. Se quedó observándolo como intentando encontrar una razón.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kai algo asustado.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya es muy tarde y estoy cansado.

Evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual, pero fue demasiado obvio para Kai, sujetó su rostro y lo obligó a verlo a la cara, justo en el momento en el que otras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Rei?

El aludido abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y suspiro intentando jalar aire, lo que hiso que más lágrimas salieran.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Y-yo…- "te vi" pensó, pero no quería decirlo. "Te vi con Ambar".- Recordé a mi madre….-mintió.

Kai se quedó en silencio.- Ya tenía tiempo que no te pasaba… así como para llorar.

-Es solo que… -"No te acerques a ella"- Ella me enseñó a usar el telar.- "¿Cómo te atreviste a besarla?"- Esto me recuerda demasiado a ella.

-Lo vi alguna vez en un libro… pero jamás había visto uno de verdad.

Y sin aviso lo jaló hacia él, lo atrapó protectoramente entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho Rei.- le dijo en un susurro.

Viéndose atrapado y ante el contacto solo se dejó llevar por el llanto "¿Por qué fuiste con ella? ¡¿Qué no me tienes a mí?!" pensaba hundiendo su cara en su pecho, apretando sus ropas entre sus manos, dejándose llevar por el dolor.

Esa noche, justo esa noche se dio cuenta.

A pesar de que en esos días no veía a Ambar rondar a Kai, sabía que cuando Kai salía iba con ella, y solo lo hacía morir de rabia y celos, lloraba pero después buscaba alguna forma de tranquilizarse.

-Eres muy bueno con las cosas del hogar.- le dijo una sirvienta en alguna ocasión.

-Pero a mí no me gustan.- mintió, en realidad le encantaba cocinar y las manualidades, herencia de su madre suponía, pero le enojaba que Kai siempre lo molestara con que debería ser mujer…. "Así podríamos casarnos"…. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Se deshizo de la idea inmediatamente, no necesitaba llenar su cabeza de más pensamientos inútiles.

Una de esas noches Kai se acercó a él excesivamente cariñoso con él ¿Qué pretendía?

-No puedes estar jugando conmigo.- le dijo de frente en una de esas noches cuando Kai se había trepado sobre él robándole besos y caricias.

-¿No quieres?

-Quiero… pero no debemos…

-¿Por qué? Siempre lo hemos hecho ¿Por qué de repente…?

-¿Qué no estas con Ámbar?

Kai abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Ámbar es quien me busca…

-¡Pues tú parecías estar de acuerdo cuando los vi!

Silencio incómodo.

-Bien, me dejé de llevar, ya lo había intentado varias veces y siempre la detuve, pero…. Aquella vez, fue después de que discutimos…

-¡¿Así que para vengarte te fuiste con ella?!

-¿Vengarme? ¿Por qué habría de vengarme? –En ese momento se dio cuenta de a dónde iba la conversación.- No te entiendo Rei, cuando estoy contigo ¿No dices que es un juego? ¿Qué no quieres nada conmigo? A estas alturas ya deberías saber lo que siento por ti ¿Entonces porque te enojas si busco a alguien más? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué te deje en paz?

Rei apretó los dientes. Claro que sabía lo que Kai sentía, y claro que no le molestaba, por eso siguió a su lado.

-Dime exactamente qué quieres de mí y te prometo que si está en mis manos, lo haré.- le dijo seriamente.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada.

-N-No quiero que veas a otra persona… de la misma manera en que me miras a mí…

-Jamás lo he hecho.- dio un suspiro.- Pero no es lo que te pregunté…

-Quiero que… solo me abraces y me beses a mí…. Que duermas abrazado de mi después de… de que hayamos hecho el amor toda la noche.- bajó la mirada al decir esto, avergonzado, tantas veces que se negó y ahora era él el que lo pedía….

-El amor lo hacen… solo dos personas que se aman…

-Es lo que te estoy diciendo idiota.- se cubrió la cara intentando no llorar.

Kai casi sintió su corazón salir de su pecho, significaba lo que él creía, lo dijo claramente. Se acercó y apartó sus manos de su cara –Mírame-.

Como los amaba, esos hermosos ojos dorados brillando tan inhumanamente como aquella vez en el bosque, esa vez que había caído inevitablemente por él.

-¿Puedes decírmelo claramente?

-¿Por qué?- gritó apenado.

-Porque soy un idiota… y si no me lo dices claramente no puedo entenderlo.- con una mano en su mentón lo jaló hacía él e intentó besarlo. Rei se había volteado, ahora si no entendía, y estaba frustrado.

-Quise decir que… yo…

-Tú….

-…..- se había puesto completamente rojo, no podía creer que fuera tan difícil después de todo lo que habían hecho.

-Te amo Rei.- intentó ayudarlo.- Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo…

-K-Kai.- probablemente eso no había ayudado en nada y lo había puesto más nervioso.

-Bien, no lo digas ahora… pero déjame besarte o moriré en este momento.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando Rei se había lanzado sobre él besándolo fuertemente. Cuando se separaron dijo en un susurro apenas audible en su oído "Te amo Kai".

Pero la felicidad les duró poco, unos días antes de que Kai cumpliera 16 años su abuelo había enfermado, tan grave que todos sabían que no sobreviviría, era el turno de Kai de tomar el mando del pueblo, solo había problema… no era que Kai tuviera solo 16, sino que un joven sin casarse no podía tomar ese puesto tan importante.

En esa región era común que los jóvenes de esa edad se casaran, es más, muchos solo esperaban cumplir 16 para hacerlo, así que, en palabras de Voltaire e ignorando completamente cualquier deseo o queja de su nieto, apenas Kai cumpliera edad, se casaría con Ámbar, quien era solo unos meses mayor que él –aunque cualquiera podía haber dicho que era mucho menor-.

Kai buscó cualquier argumento para negarse, pero Voltaire no escuchaba ni escucharía, era el pueblo el que estaba en juego, si el moría antes de que su nieto pudiera tomar el mando otra persona capaz lo haría y perderían ese lugar que habían tenido por muchísimas generaciones.

Y de quien menos lo esperó, fue de quien recibió esas palabras.

-Debes hacerlo Kai…

-¿Qué?

-Es… por el bien del pueblo, de tu abuelo...

-¿Crees que eso me importa?

-A mí me importa… tu abuelo… él ha sacrificado su vida y felicidad por el bien de este lugar… No debes dejar que todo eso se pierda.

-Eso no tiene que ver conmigo.

-Tiene que ver desde que eres su único nieto, Kai, quizá sientas que él no te dio suficiente amor pero fue porque estaba buscando tu bienestar y el de toda esta gente.

-¿Cómo esperas que un chico egoísta como yo tome ese lugar tan importante?

-Por eso debes casarte… Cuando alguien tiene algo porque vivir, cambia sus prioridades…

-Yo ya tengo alguien por quien vivir.

-Kai, por favor.

-No Rei, al fin estamos juntos, no dejaré que algo así nos separé.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía negarse a la decisión de su abuelo, solo buscaba algo que pudiera salvarlo de aquello.

Así que esa noche amó a Rei como nunca lo había hecho, llenó cada centímetro de su cuerpo de besos y caricias, y Rei hiso lo mismo, como si ambos supieran algo, llegaron hasta el final, no lo habían hecho más que aquella vez que fue forzado, pero en esta ocasión se notaba el amor en cada suspiro, cada vez que se repetían sus nombres y cada vez que el placer los hacía gemir.

Y como lo habían prometido, después de toda una noche, Kai durmió abrazado de Rei, cubierto por sus brazos. Pero el sol había salido ya, en unos minutos empezaría su celebración de cumpleaños y después la boda, la maldita boda a la que Kai se negaba a asistir. Pero Rei ya había tomado una decisión.

Se levantó en silencio, tomó su ropa y se vistió, buscó una bolsa y metió la poca ropa que pudo, sacó el ropero una gran tela que su madre había hecho para él y que fue con la que lo ocultó hacía 6 años en el bosque. Escribió una nota y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

"Si te casas hoy, volveré." Había dejado la tela como prueba, Kai sabía lo importante que era para Rei, el único objeto que poseía de su familia.

Le dio un último beso y salió de la habitación, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos y tiritando de frio, llegó al establo y tomó un caballo.

Se fue en dirección contraria al bosque, al fin siguiendo los planes de su padre, llegaría a la montaña y a los campos donde había pequeños poblados. Esperaba que Kai se casara ese día, y como le había prometido, regresaría.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento, no sé si hay gente leyendo esto, por eso no lo actualizo cada jueves como el otro fic D:**

**Pobres ._. Un día de estos escribiré un fic donde no sufran y sea todo felicidad y amor ;A; ….. si, algún día *lo anota en su agenda***

**Ojalá –si es que hay gente- que les esté gustando! ;m; yo disfrute mucho escribiendo (?)**

**Ya saben, reviews son recibidos y agradecidos ;n; **


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!

-¡Lo siento Maxie!

-¡Ahora saben que tenemos explosivos¡ ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan torpe Takao?

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

-Vamos chicos, ya no importa.

-¿Ves Max? Deberías ser relajado como Rei.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que seas un idiota Takao.- le respondió, a él no lo ganaría con sus adulaciones.

Max y Takao eran dos chicos que conoció después de irse de la villa donde vivía con Kai, en realidad eran un par de ladrones que nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, casi se podía decir que eran nómadas como Rei.

Takao Kinomiya era un chico moreno de cabellos azules, el menor de los hijos de una familia importante en una enorme ciudad, pero a él nunca le gustó la ciudad, le encantaba el campo y los pueblos pequeños. Max, su piel blanca y cabello rubio lo delataba como un extranjero en esas regiones, era el único hijo de una familia de viajeros, los Mizuhara. Los viajeros eran muy parecidos a los nómadas, solo que estos, en vez de viajar constantemente, se instalaban en diferentes poblaciones por medianos periodos de tiempo, aprendían y se iban, se ganaban la vida comerciando con lo que aprendían a hacer.

Cuando la familia de Max llegó a la ciudad de Takao, el joven peliazul quedó maravillado con sus historias, todos los días iba a visitarlo, y cuando decidieron partir él le rogó que lo llevaran con ellos, obviamente los Mizuhara se negaron, pero Max quería estar con Takao… así que una noche ambos huyeron, tenían 14 años, pero confiaban en ellos mismos.

Max todavía guardaba contacto con sus padres, a veces los visitaba si se encontraban en la misma región, Takao jamás volvió a la casa de su familia y ellos nunca volvieron a saber de él.

Tenían la misma edad que Rei, pero más experiencia, y aunque él se había negado a robar en un principio, el estar con Takao y Max hacía que algunas mañas se le pegaran, era más divertido de esa forma, huyendo y tentando a su suerte, tan diferente a la vida que tenía cuando vivía con Kai y a la vida que tenía con sus padres.

Pero intentaba no pensar en eso, podía decir que era bastante feliz, aun cuando extrañaba a morir a Kai.

-Awwwww.- se estiró Takao.- Comí demasiado.

Los tres chicos apenas habían llegado a una gran villa, acababan de atracar un pequeño banco en un pueblito cercano, así que tenían suficiente dinero para rentar una habitación de un hotel y pasar al menos unos días ahí.

-Siempre comes demasiado.- Rio Rei tumbándose en la cama.

-Si ¿No piensas en como huiríamos si nos encontraran?

-Nadie nos está buscando viejo, a nadie le importa.

-No, pero si algo asi pasara…

-Eres un paranoico Max, tú tienes tus bombas, Rei su hacha y yo mi arco ¿Crees que alguien se metería con nosotros?

-Ahora por tu culpa, saben lo que tenemos…

-¡Es mejor todavía! ¿Viste como temblaron de miedo cuando escucharon de tus explosivos?

Siguieron conversando, habían robado suficiente alcohol y podrían estar ebrios, sin embargo lo que ellos querían era bajar a la taberna y divertirse un rato, Max podía ser un paranoico pero jamás se negaba a la diversión y Takao siempre lo secundaba así que Rei tuvo que adaptarse.

El lugar estaba concurrido, aun así lograron conseguir una mesa, apenas llegaron pidieron un tarro de cerveza cada uno, pero no habían tomado ni un sorbo cuando Max arrastró a Takao hacia donde un grupo tocaba con sus gaitas, flautas y arpas para animar a la gente, a Rei no le disgustaba, esa clase de música era común en esos lugares fríos, al menos se había acostumbrado a ella.

Vio a sus amigos bailar y los envidió, él también hubiera querido divertirse de esa manera con la persona que amaba, usualmente Max o Takao lo invitaban a bailar pero no era lo mismo, sobre todo esa música que le dejaba esa sensación de flotar.

Alzó la mirada sobre su tarro y vio a una chica pelirroja dedicarle una mirada coqueta, así que sin más se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-¿Eres de por aquí?- le dijo la chica cuando se paró a su lado, junto a la barra.

-¿Parezco de por aquí?

La mujer rio suavemente y a Rei le pareció tan encantadora.

-No, nunca había visto unos ojos como los tuyos.- se acercó todavía sonriéndole.- No son comunes.

Estuvieron a punto de compartir un beso cuando otra chica a su lado la jaló violentamente.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- le gritó la rubia que aparecía en escena.

-Quiero divertirme antes de que nos vayamos.- Se soltó del agarre y acomodó su cabello y su ropa. Después se giró hacia Rei y le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.- Nos iremos una semana.

-Que lastima.- Le devolvió la sonrisa ignorando a la otra chica.- Nosotros nos quedaremos solo una semana en este lugar.

-¿Nosotros?

-Mis amigos y yo, no nos gusta quedarnos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

-Oh.- Volvió a acercarse peligrosamente pero ahora con más descaro.- Pueden venir con nosotras.

-Supongo que podríamos… ¿A dónde van?

-A la Villa del Este.- Se adelantó la otra chica molesta.

Al escuchar aquello, Rei casi empuja a la chica que ahora lo abrazaba. Esa era la villa más importante de toda la región, era lógico que todos la conocieran y viajaran por alguna razón a ese lugar, pero lo único que podía pensar era que ese lugar es donde él vivía con Kai, donde todavía vivía Kai.

-¿Vienes?- Insistió la chica.- ¡Va a haber una fiesta gigante! Será una celebración incluso más grande de la que hicieron cuando la boda del actual jefe.

-¿Qué celebran?- intentó decir con voz clara.

-El nacimiento del heredero.- Sonrió la rubia.- Hace unos días nació el hijo de Kai Hiwatari.

Rei bufó como su le hubieran golpeado el estómago y al instante se sintió mareado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la pelirroja. Pero Rei ya no escuchaba.

No podía explicar lo que sentía, enojo, tristeza, rabia, todo se arremolinaba dentro de él mientras se alejaba de nuevo a su mesa. De un golpe se acabó su tarro de cerveza pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió con los de Takao y Max, para su suerte estos habían llegado y por lo cansados que estaban habían querido tomar sus bebidas.

-¿Rei?- preguntó Max algo sorprendido, el pelinegro no solía tomar tan deprisa.- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué?

Takao había ordenado otra ronda de cervezas y en cuanto llegaron Rei tomó la suya sin pensar.

-Quiero estar ebrio.- comentó como si ese comportamiento fuera lo más normal.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- Vio con sorpresa como Rei se acababa el tarro.

-¡¿Es que no tienen algo más fuerte?! – soltó Rei, quería perder la consciencia lo más rápido posible o corría el riesgo de enloquecer, saltar y matar a alguien por el coraje o simplemente desarmarse ahí y llorar.

Takao le extendió su cerveza y Max lo observaba todavía asustado.

El efecto del alcohol lo nublo, era mucho alcohol en poco tiempo, aunque usualmente no tenía aguante.

-Rei.- Le dijo el rubio suavemente, nunca había visto a Rei tan desesperado.- ¿Estás bien?

-No.- dijo secamente tomando el siguiente tarro.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Estoy celebrando.- Rio Rei ya no sabiendo que más hacer por todo lo que sentía.

-¿Celebrando?- Takao se sentó a su lado y tomó otra cerveza, ya habían perdido la cuenta de las que había tomado el pelinegro.

-El nacimiento de Goh Hiwatari.- Rio aún más, levantó el tarro.- ¡A tu salud Kai!

Y bebió todo el líquido, soltó una carcajada sonora y se levantó. Dio tres pasos firmes antes de detenerse. Volvió a reírse y los chicos se preocuparon seriamente.

-¡¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?! - gritó a la nada y lanzó el tarro contra el suelo.

Este se quebró sonoramente y todos los presentes lo miraron. Entonces Max saltó sobre él y lo obligó seguirlo fuera del lugar.

-Está bien, ya has bebido suficiente.- decía pero Rei se negaba, en cuanto llegara a la habitación seguiría bebiendo, se pondría ebrio en serio. Celebraría que al fin Kai lo había olvidado, el nacimiento de su primer hijo, celebraría hasta morir.

De repente sus piernas no quisieron aguantarle más, con un temblor se doblaron tirándolo en el suelo.

-¡Rei!-los alcanzó el peliazul. Sujetó a su amigo del hombro y notó como silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Pero el ojidorado no sollozaba, era como si las lágrimas surgieran solas, rio un poco y se limpió con la mano.

-Quiero seguir bebiendo.- Tomó la mano que su amigo le ofrecía.- ¿Beberás conmigo Takao?

-Está bien.- Respondió algo inseguro.- Solo deja que lleguemos al hotel.

-0-

-Rei…- Max entró a la habitación que se supone habían compartido por varios días.- Creo que debes dejar de tomar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rei desde el suelo, entre las dos camas.

Jamás había visto a ojidorado en tal condición, usualmente le molestaba beber hasta quedar ebrio, le parecía vergonzoso y cada vez que veía a Takao perder el equilibrio se molestaba por su amigo.

-Es una ocasión especial.- Sonrió extendiendo la botella como si brindara con ella.- Te prometo que después de esto dejaré de beber para siempre.

Max casi rio, esa típica promesa estúpida que escuchaba de Takao cada vez… hubiera reído si no estuviera tan preocupado por su amigo.

-Está bien, pero hoy será el último día.- dijo sentando a su lado y tomando una de las botellas.

No había dado el primer trago cuando Takao entró a la habitación, lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y algo de resentimiento, si él lo hubiera hecho el rubio le hubiera gritado, pero se sintió solidario así que se sentó junto al rubio.

-¿Que no…- empezó a decir con su propia botella en la mano.- …se supone que nos iríamos hoy de aquí?

-Oh Takao ¿Desde cuándo te importan esas cosas?- sonrió Rei.

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti viejo…

-¿Por mí? – Rio un poco.- Yo estoy perfectamente bien.

Dejó la botella vacía en el suelo, en realidad no tenía fuerzas para seguir bebiendo, ahora solo quería dormir. Se acomodó en su cama como si moverse le costara esfuerzo.

-Dormiré un poco... Mañana nos iremos…

Max se levantó, le dedico una mirada llena de cariño al peliazul, sabía que Rei debía estar destrozado por dentro y aunque le entristecía, también le hacía valorar que tenía a Takao a su lado.

-Yo…- Dijo Rei en voz baja.- Fui yo…

Ambos chicos lo miraron confundidos.

-Yo fui quien le dijo a Kai que se debía casar con Ámbar… yo causé esto…

Abrazó su almohada, hundiendo su rostro en ella.

-¿Entonces porque duele? – su voz se oía ahogada.

Max se sentó a su lado, no dijo nada, al igual que Takao, no sabían que decirle, solo querían demostrarle que estaban con él.

-0-

-0-

-0-

;A; Estuve enferma y sin ganas de respirar, con decepciones amorosas, laborales, y de todo así que por eso no actualice la semana pasada nada, NADA.

En otras noticias, como mi querida Laet-lyre se hiso un twitter y lo compartió con nosotros(bueno, no sé desde cuando lo tiene, pero corrran a seguirla D: búsquenla como LeticiaGoimil ), me gustaría saber quienes mas de ustedes tienen cuenta ahí C: diganmeeeee! Y hagamos una red de fans del KaiRei :U … bueno, es mucho pedir, pero sería interesante C: En fin, a mi me encuentran como Cuaqui o CumaMSK.

Gracias por sus reviews! ;A; GRACIAS!

Funeral-Of-The Humanity. También es mi primera pareja dentro del yaoi, gracias a ellos le entré a esto hace ya tantisiisisisisimos años, y bueno, gracias por tu review, espero no defraudarte ;A;! ._.

hinamoriutau. Me dio tanta risa el "Yo me opongo!" ;_; lamentablemente Rei no se quedó para decirlo el mismo ;A;

mefis00: ;A; lo siento! Me gusta el drama, así que debo hacerlos sufrir u_u

Nos vemos pronto C:


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Este es un extra!**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

-Los odio.- Dijo con una expresión de fastidio.

Realmente detestaba que hicieran eso, sus amigos siempre se aprovechaban de él, no por tonto, sino por ser el más capaz y hábil de los tres… o quizá eso significara que era el tonto.

-Vamos Rei, sabes que tenemos que ser rápidos en esta y tú eres el más rápido de nosotros.

-No lo soy.- Se excusaba, pero en el fondo sabía que Max y Takao tenían razón.

-Analizas muy rápido la situación.- Intervino Max.- No solo tu cuerpo es hábil, también lo es tu mente, cualquiera de nosotros dos fallaríamos tan fácilmente en esto.

Si bien era cierto que Rei tenía un perfecto equilibrio entre su mente y su cuerpo, tampoco era que los otros dos fueran inútiles, por ejemplo Max era bastante más analítico pero no era tan hábil ni rápido para un ataque sorpresa, mientras que Takao era demasiado físico y no se molestaba en reflexionar mucho antes de hacer algo, quizá era por eso que peleaba tanto con el rubio y quizá era la misma razón por la que se amaban con locura.

-¡No es la gran cosa!- Soltó Takao.- Te enoja porque antes te molestaban con eso.

La idea era que uno de ellos se disfrazara de mujer, sedujera al príncipe que estaba de visita en el pueblo y consiguiera la llave de la cofre que llevaba con él, no podían atacar como si fuera una simple taberna o un viajero acaudalado más, era un príncipe, llevaba guardias que los superaba en número por mucho, pero era bien sabido que el príncipe era un mujeriego.

El príncipe solía ofrecer fiestas por cada pueblo importante donde pasaba, así que esa noche era perfecta, todos sabían que escogía a la chica más bella y la invitaba a "pasar" la noche en su habitación, así que con algo de trabajo de seducción Rei entraría a ese lugar donde guardaba el cofre con todas las joyas que llevaba en esa visita diplomática.

El pelinegro suspiró. De verdad no quería, recordaba todas las burlas sobre su persona, pero por otro lado… en realidad no era tan malo… pero si ridículo.

-Bien.- dijo finalmente mientras se levantaba y tomaba la prenda que Takao ondeaba al viento.- Pero no cambia el hecho de que los odio.

El par rio mientras veía a Rei ponerse aquel sari ceñido por la cintura. Segundos después Max terminaba de "arreglarlo", alzó la trenza de su cabello y de alguna forma logró que la cascada de su cabello enmarcara su rostro y cayera sobre sus hombros de una manera perfecta, con algo de pintura delineó sus ojos resaltando el color dorado, todo esto combinado con su tono de piel tostado lo hacían ver... no encontraba la palabra.

-Rei… - dijo admirando su creación.- Eres tan hermoso.

-¡Cállate! –gritó avergonzado a pesar de que no notó ni una pizca de sarcasmo en las palabras de su amigo.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo, comprendió lo que su amigo decía … se maldijo y odió a todo el mundo.

El lugar estaba concurrido, los pueblerinos se arremolinaban afuera de la carpa mientras eran retenidos por miembros de la guardia local, no fue muy difícil colarse, al menos para Rei, ya habían pensado que ni Max ni Takao lograrían entrar a la fiesta, así que se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar para localizar la carpa donde estaba la habitación real.

Rei se abría paso entre la gente, notó un grupito de personas rodeando un punto cerca de la barra donde servían bebidas, ahí debía estar el príncipe, sin apresurarse se acercó a la barra y pidió algo mientras se repetía mentalmente lo ridículo del plan.

-Pfffff.- Suspiró violentamente tomándose de un sorbo la pequeña bebida.

Se sentía tan ridículo, que diría Kai si lo viera…

-Hola.- Una voz con un acento que jamás había escuchado le habló.- ¿Estas preocupada?

Al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con unos ojos intensos mirándolo de una manera que no supo definir, pero al parecer el chico retrocedió al verle a los ojos también.

-Wow.- soltó el chico recuperando la serenidad.- Jamás había visto unos ojos como los tuyos.

Rei sonrió, no podía conocer a alguien que no le dijera lo mismo.

-Es porque soy un demonio.- Dijo tomando otro vaso con esa extraña bebida.

-Uno muy hermoso.- Se recargó en la barra a su lado y también tomó de esa bebida.- Soy el príncipe Mystel.- Dijo con un tono solemne.

-Lo sé.- Lo había reconocido de inmediato, su piel tostada como la suya pero su largo cabello era rubio, además sus ojos resaltaban con ese bello color turquesa. Toda una belleza exótica, justo como decían era Rei. Quizá por eso fue que el joven se acercó a hablarle.

A pesar de que Rei parecía un poco reservado cuando entraba en confianza le gustaba mucho hablar y expresar sus ideas, no tardó mucho para que la placentera compañía y algo del alcohol de las bebidas dejaran libre su confianza y riera agradablemente ante las sutiles bromas y coqueteos del príncipe.

Notó como sus manos se habían entrelazado pero no le importó, se sentía como en una burbuja donde él era el principie y Mystel se desvivía para complacerlo y hacerle sonreír. Pronto estuvieron besándose alejados de la gente.

-Vamos… a mi habitación…- Le dijo entrecortadamente cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Aunque ese había sido el plan desde el principio, Rei no iba a negar que toda esa acción hubiera provocado algo en su cuerpo, así que sin dejar de besarse caminaron hacia la carpa que era su alcoba.

Con una mirada rápida detectó aquel cofre gigante entre tantos ropajes y almohadones, sonrió y empujó a Mystel sobre aquel colchón mullido, como si estuviera jugueteando corrió a esconderse detrás del cofre, le dedico una mirada inocente y el rubio comprendió a que iba el juego, así que de un salto se levantó y corrió detrás de él atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Fingiendo que no quería Rei intentó resistirse, pero esto solo excitaba más al rubio, quien lo besaba lleno de deseo.

-E-Espera.- Dijo Rei con una voz suplicante.- Hay algo… que debo decirte….

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto frustrado, aunque más que molesto sentía esa urgente necesidad de seguir. Y Rei lo sabía, sabía cómo dejarlos en ese punto donde no importaba lo que dijera, cualquiera aceptaría sus palabras y cumpliría sus caprichos.

El pelinegro deshizo la parte superior del sari dejan expuesto su bien trabajado pecho.

-¿Eres… hombre? –preguntó incrédulo Mystel.

Rei fingió estar apenado y asintió. El rubio sonrió.

-Eso no me importa.- Dijo empujándolo sobre el cofre y besándolo.- Eso no es importante para mí.

Había algo en Mystel que lo atraía, no podía negarlo, por eso tuvo la necesidad de revelarle que era hombre –aunque de haber seguido inevitablemente se daría cuenta.- No como en otras ocasiones donde ponían en práctica aquel ridículo plan y tenía que dejar a los sujetos con el deseo quemándolos y engañados.

Al notar el ensimismamiento de Rei, el rubio se separó y lo miró con un sentimiento indescifrable. Fue en ese momento cuando Rei supo, a pesar de su negación inicial, se entregaría a ese hombre.

-0-

-Demonios Rei.- Le gritó Takao.- Realmente pensamos que te habían atrapado, matado y lanzado tu cadáver a un rio.

-Gracias por confiar en mi.- Dijo entre indignado y divertido, cruzándose de brazo.

-¿Por qué no volviste? – Cuestionó Max.

Lo que había pasado era que las últimas dos semanas Rei había desaparecido, la última vez que lo habían visto había sido cuando entró a aquella fiesta, después de una semana el príncipe y compañía se habían ido del pueblo, llevándose todo rastro de Rei con ellos. Al principio buscaron temerosos por los ríos cercanos, el bosque, incluso los callejones más abandonados del pueblo, pero no encontraban nada.

No se daban por vencidos, Rei no podía desaparecer así como así, él era bastante hábil e inteligente y siempre demostró ser capaz de hacer lo posible por sobrevivir, aun si tenía que acabar con otras vidas, "no puedo simplemente morir y no volver a ver a Kai", repetía cuando se encontraba en situaciones de vida o muerte.

Al fin habían dado con la ciudad de donde venía Mystel, muchísimo muy alejado de ese pueblo, se habían topado con Rei caminando por las calles del mercado como si nada. Siguiéndolo llegaron a un edificio parecido a un palacio, donde lo enfrentaron al fin.

Rei los guio hasta una habitación lujosa que dijo ser la suya, resultaba que después de una semana de entrega y pasión, Mystel le había pedido que se fuera con él y cegado por la lujuria Rei aceptó, no había olvidado a sus amigos pero por esos momentos no era algo que le preocupara en exceso.

Y si, todavía se preguntaba porque había aceptado irse con Mystel, porque se había entregado a él, quizá era porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba y porque a pesar de todo vio en los ojos de Mystel necesidad de cariño, ambos lo tenían, ambos eran personas solitarias, a pesar de estar rodeados de personas, se sentían solos y sin amor…

En fin, eso no era excusa, después de todo se suponía que amaba a Kai ¿o no? Era cierto que de vez en cuando recordaba con nostalgia a ese bicolor, pero ya había pasado más de un año, ya estaba avanzando, dejándolo atrás y aunque le doliera eso era lo mejor.

-Lo siento chicos.- Sonrió tristemente.- No debí irme sin decirles nada… es solo que Mystel… de alguna forma me mantenía hipnotizado… él es la clase de persona a la que no puedes decirle "no".

-¿Te enamoraste de él?- Preguntó Takao.- ¡Lo hubiéramos comprendido!

-¿Qué? No, no. Nada de esto tiene que ver con el amor…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo me estaba divirtiendo.- Dijo simplemente.

Max guardó silencio entendiendo, los tres presentes entendieron.

-De cualquier forma, es hora de irme.- Dijo Rei recogiendo algunas prendas tiradas en el suelo.- Mystel se fue a algún viaje y no sé cuándo volverá… -sonrió para sí.- Supongo que fui una aventura de una noche… o de unas noches.

Mientras hablaba recogía algunas prendas que parecían gustarle y las metía a un saco.

-Él también lo fue para mí.- Sonrió abriendo un gran cofre junto a un tocador gigante. - Me regaló estas joyas, le dije que el rubí era mi piedra favorita, y ni siquiera tiene idea de porqué… Él pensaba que sería el ámbar, por el color de mis ojos… si supiera como detesto esa piedra…

Los chicos ayudaron a su amigo a sacar la cantidad considerable de joyas doradas del cofre, y las metieron en algunos otros sacos que Rei ya tenía preparados.

-Así que no le dolerá el que me vaya y me lleve esto.

Sin prisas salieron tranquilamente del palacio, se irían de la ciudad esa misma noche, había llevado sus caballos hasta ahí. Así que en cuanto cayó la noche –para hacerlo más dramático- cabalgaron por los prados circundantes.

Rei se detuvo un momento, observando la ciudad de noche, no le gustaba estar en un solo lugar tanto tiempo, era el tipo de sacrificio que haría solo por una persona, pero tener un techo y alguien que le diera cariño era confortante… y eso no era para él… porque simplemente Mystel no era Kai.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Como había mencionado este cap es un extra y realmente no tiene relevancia en la historia, pero pensé que sería una buena muestra de cómo es Rei ahora. El siguiente cap podría decirse que es la verdadera continuación.**

**Saludos a todas C:**

Laet-lyre: Rei dijo que regresaría si Kai se casaba xD pero no dijo cuándo, pero paciencia C: prontoooo!

xX Mefis Xx: Jaajajaja se podría decir que nadie es feliz en su situación actual (ni Kai ni Rei) pero decidieron no amargarse o derrumbarse )8 están superándose cada uno por su lado –aunque bueno…. Oh me callo ._. pero ya todo es muy obvio, no? XD si no siguieran amándose no tendría sentido que este fic siguiera llamándose KaiRei :U no?

Funeral-Of-The Humanity: Tu review me hiso escribir este extra! Ya tenía escrita la continuación, pero pensé que probablemente muchas se habrían quedado con la idea de un Rei que sigue sufriendo, cosa que no es del todo cierta, ha aprendido a no estancarse… según yo… en fin, tus reviews siempre me dejan pensando en que podría escribir para darles un poco de lo que esperan, que no sea solo el romance entre la pareja, sino algo que supere las expectativas que tienen sobre la historia -o al menos que cumpla con un poco de esas expectativas ;_;

hinamoriutau: Rei tuvo más que helado y animes tristes ): y muchas gracias C: espero seguir dentro de tu gusto ;_; para que sigas perdiéndote en las historias ;A; eso es tan bello, y es hermoso saber que lo he logrado ;_; de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me hace! Y D: escribe tu fic! ESCRIBEEEEEEE ;A; ellos merecen tener fics (y dibujos) de todos ;_;

**Nos vemos en un ratito mas xD siento haberme tardado .-. **


	6. Chapter 6

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Era una de tantas noches, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que durmieron en una cama, últimamente preferían ambientes más naturales, más que nada buscaban pequeños bosques para dormir sobre aquellos arboles altos, el único lugar donde podían dormir seguros además les gustaba como las estrellas empezaban a parecer cercanas.

Esto le causaba nostalgia al pelinegro, como nómada siempre estuvo en contacto directo con la naturaleza, sus padres le habían enseñado a sacar provecho de ella, a no dañarla y no temerle, pero siempre respetándola. Compartir eso con las dos personas que eran sus amigos y compañeros era increíble, a veces secretamente deseaba haber compartido esa clase de cosas con Kai.

Cuando eran niños Kai no mostraba interés por esas cosas que a Rei le fascinaban, recordaba algunas pocas veces en las que entraba al bosque y Kai tenía que ir a buscarlo, al bicolor no le gustaba, creía que podría lastimarse o que algún mal recuerdo regresara y aunque era cierto que a veces recordaba que ese era el lugar donde su familia había muerto, lo que más le gustaba era ese contacto con los árboles, treparse a ellos, sentir el pasto y la tierra bajo sus pies, solía juguetear por ahí, quería que Kai lo acompañara y a veces lo hacía, pero no lo disfrutaba o solo se quedaba sentado esperándolo.

Ya eran raras las noches en las que no dormía pensando en Kai, a veces incluso se llegaba a asustar de las pocas veces que sucedía, aunque claro, siempre que podía preguntaba a otros viajeros noticias sobre la Villa del Este, solo para asegurarse de que Kai estuviera bien, pero ya no se torturaba pensando en él y su familia, ya no sufría. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que se había ido, tantas cosas habían cambiado, sobretodo había aprendido a ser feliz por él. Si no había hecho mal las cuentas su hijo tendría casi un año, se preguntaba cómo sería el bebé ¿Se parecería a Kai? Le dio un poco de envidia pensar en que podría parecerse a Ambar, a pesar de que lo que tenían en común solo era el cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran grises y su piel blanca… no había forma de que el bebé se pareciese a él… Aunque aquel era un pensamiento sumamente ridículo…

-Ummpf…. –suspiró sonoramente en aquel lugar donde descansaba.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó el rubio desde una rama cercana.

-No…

A los ojos de sus amigos, la de Rei era una historia trágica, no poder estar con quien amaba era triste, ellos tenían la suerte de tenerse, de haber huido juntos, pero con Rei, siempre sentían que algo le faltaba, aunque él les intentara convencer de que no era así.

Y el pelinegro lo detestaba, detestaba que lo miraran con esos ojos llenos de lastima.

-0-

Max había visto a sus padres recientemente, habían llegado a ese pueblo con un cargamento de pólvora, comercializando fuegos artificiales, pero tuvieron que irse pronto pues un grupo de ladrones había saqueado su carreta. Sin sus productos no tenían nada que hacer ahí, así que se fueron a otro país buscando algo más fácil de comercializar.

-Malditos ladrones.- gritó Max furioso.

-¿Te das cuenta de la ironía?

-No es divertido Takao…

-¡No empiecen otra vez!

El lugar donde estaban era una población importante para los viajeros, aunque no era un lugar muy grande, se habían detenido al saber que los Mizuhara estaban cerca, pero cuando los vieron se enteraron de aquella noticia, agradecían que al menos no los hubiera lastimado.

El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a husmear por ahí, para ver si había algo digno de su atención o mas bien si lograban encontrar al grupo de ladrones que les habían robado…

Fue hasta que cayó la noche que se topó con un grupo de hombres sospechosos, habían salido de una taberna internándose en el bosque, solo conocía una clase de persona que hacía aquello. Así que sigilosamente los siguió.

-¡Les digo que si!- Gritaba alguno de ellos.

-Claro que no, sería complicado.

-Pero ya tenemos algo muy poderoso – ¿Hablaban de la pólvora?- Podríamos logarlo esta vez.

-Lo hemos intentando miles de veces y no hemos podido pasar al ejército.

-Solo lo logramos aquella vez que matamos a sus padres…

-Ahora que no está el anciano solo queda él y su hijo… pero es un bebé sería fácil matarlo.

-¿Lo ves? Y ahora con los explosivos podemos hacer más daño al ejército, pasarlos al fin.

Quizá solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero todo eso sonaba perturbadoramente similar a la historia de la familia de Kai… intrigado los siguió a lo profundo del bosque, se había convertido en una persona muy hábil, su flexibilidad y rapidez lo hacían indetectable en situaciones así.

Pronto llegaron a una claro dentro del bosque, los hombres entraron en él y Rei subió a un árbol cercano. En el lugar había algunos sacos, imaginaba que dentro de ellos habían cosas que habrían robado antes. Eran alrededor de 20 personas y un solo tipo les daba una muestra de su último gran botín. Un aparato explosivo que hiso temblar todo el lugar.

-Estúpidos...- murmuró Rei, más de una vez Max se había negado a explotar una de sus pequeñas bombas en el bosque porque podría desencadenar un incendio, pero esta gente parecía no importarles nada.

-Lo robamos a unos comerciantes.- explicaba un sujeto.- llevé a mi grupo y logramos saquear su carreta.

-Insisto con eso.- Habló otro, uno de los que venía siguiendo.- ¿Recuerdan la Villa del Este? Es la villa más importante de la región, con esto podríamos entrar fácilmente.

-Tú solo buscas venganza del viejo Voltaire, todos sabemos que te echó de sus tierras por ladrón y nunca se lo perdonaste.

-Sí, ya mataste a su hijo y a su esposa, qué más da.

-¡No es solo eso! Hablo de riquezas, imagínense si tomáramos el lugar.

-Creo…- dijo al fin el hombre más alto.- que podríamos intentarlo…

Los demás hombres hicieron eco de sus palabras, él debía ser el más importante.

-Nos tomara 2 días llegar hasta allá…

-¿Por qué arriesgaría mi vida por una estúpida venganza?

-Esta vez tenemos estos explosivos, nadie en estos lugares ha visto un arma semejante… Creo que si siempre hemos querido atracar un pueblo entero este es el momento.

Algunos más asintieron. Minutos después lo habían decidido. Atacarían la villa.

Rei los espiaba agazapado en una rama de un árbol, conocía el poder destructivo de la pólvora, las pequeñas bombas de Max eran letales, y eso que no se comparaba a la cantidad de pólvora que sus padres les habían dicho que habían robado. Él era una sola persona contra esos veinte sujetos, podría intentar robarles la pólvora pero no podría llevársela toda y si fallaba de seguro terminaría muerto… aunque eso no le preocupaba, estaba mentalizado de que algún día moriría de alguna forma cruel y no tenía miedo, a lo que le temía era que pudieran llegar hasta la villa y dañar a Kai… Debía hacer algo.

Cuando vio que algunos empezaban a beber regresó a donde sus amigos se habían quedado a descansar.

-Debemos irnos.- los despertó sin ningún cuidado, estaban acostumbrados a vivir en alerta. Los dos chicos se despertaron y vieron a Rei correr hacía donde descansaban sus caballos.

-¿A dónde vamos Rei?- preguntaron ya sobre ellos, quitándose el sueño.

-A la villa del Este.

-¿Del Este? ¿La villa de tu amigo?

Y sin escuchar nada más hicieron correr a los caballos, sabía que el otro grupo saldría al amanecer, y ahora lo único importante era llegar hasta allá lo más rápido posible, antes que ellos. El viaje les tomaría un par de días, debía decirle a Kai lo que sabía, idear un plan… pero no pensaba claro, no entendía porque le pasaba, lo único en que podía pensar era en llegar con Kai y ponerlo a salvo…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Brrrbrrrbrbrrrrrbrbrrrrrrrr al fin ;_; siento que todo pasó muy rápido! **

**Bueno, gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Me hacen querer seguir aquí ;u; **

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity**

**xX Mefis Xx**

**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii**

**Se los agradezco tanto, de verdad! No les contesto a cada una porque es tarde ;_; y ya debería estar lejos muy lejos de aquí, pero les agradezco muchísimo sus criticas constructivas, sus ánimos, y sobre todo a través de sus reviews me hacen saber que puedo escribir para superar sus expectativas.**

**Nos vemos pronto! **

**KaiRei para siempre! **


End file.
